User blog:ELL112/Unit Suggestion: Raid X6
Erykah and Seren 5 star - Erykah 6 star - Rose Plume Erykah Eden Plume Erykah Leader Skill - Violent Rose's Power - 40% boost to Max hp, Atk, probable infliction of a random status aliments(paralysis, curse, poison: 25%, weakness, sickness, injury: 30%), boost damage to status inflicted foes(80%), boost allies elemental damage(100%) Brave Burst - Rose Venoms Tarnish - 12 combo powerful earth attack on all foes, adds all status aliments to Atk(paralysis, curse, poison: 30%, Weakness, sickness, injury: 45%), boost OD fill rate(40%) for 3 turns, hugely boost own BB gauge on spark(55%) Super Brave Burst - insanabili veneno - 3 combo(damage doubled to weaker elements) earth attack on all foes, massive(consecutive uses boost damage) combo earth attack on a single foe, hugely boost own Atk(500%), boost Atk based on Def(80%), greatly reduces elemental damage from all elements(20%) for 3 turns, fills own BB gauge to max Ultimate Brave Burst - Undying Poisons' Wall - massive combo powerful earth attack on all foes, greatly raises allies normal hit count(4), hugely boost Atk based on max HP(40%), hugely boost OD gauge(5-10%) when attacked for 3 turns, hugely(+500%) boost own Atk if hp is full(above 50%) for 2 turns Extra Skill - Like Mother of course! - when Tainted Rose is equipped or if Avani is in the same squad, adds hugely(+120%) boost spark damage for 3 turns to BB/SBB/UBB, adds enormous(600%) boost to ATK for 2 turns to UBB Lore - After learning of her mothers true nature, she decided to reveal hers when she came face-to-face with her rival. As much as Avani wanted to help her, Erykah wouldn't let her, not only was Erykah selfish, but her selfishness saved thousands and proved she was just like her mom. Summon - " Mom would be proud, she fights good too!" Fusion - " Fusion? Did mom ever use it? She did? So she did have cheat codes" Evolution - " You have help me achieve more that some could not... *cough cough mother...* Tainted Rose - 20% boost to Atk, 30% boost to Def, 40% boost to Rec,Max hp, hugely(+200%) boost damage to status-inflicted foes Next... Seren - 7 star Soul Vigor Seren Leader Skill - Vigor Soul - 100% boost to Atk of all allies, negates all status aliments, slighty boost OD(4-6%) when attacked, hugely(8-10) boost BB gauge when attacked/each turn, addtional(+250%) boost to Atk when BB gauge is full Brave Burst - Sacred Forger - massive powerful light attack on a single foe, enormously(600%) boost ATK,DEF, REC if hp is full( above 80%), boost BC/HC(35%) droprate for 3 turns, Boost damage dealt to weaker elements(100%) for 3 turns Super Brave Burst - Crystal, Staff, Axe, Blade - 4 combo fire, water, earth, thunder attack on all foes, gradually recover BB(12), Boost allies BB(12) gauge, boost ATK(300%), boost max hp(30%), boost ATK based on max hp(35%) for 3 turns Ultimate Brave Burst - Lance, Dagger, Gem, Treasure - 8 combo powerful all elemental attack on all foes, hugely boost OD fill rate(60%), boost OD(50%), slightly boost OD when attacked(10%), boost ATK(600%) for 3 turns, negates BB Atk reductions for 2 turns Extra Skill - Vigorous Instinct - boost OD fill rate(40%), 35% boost to all paameters, boost DEF relative to remaining hp(0%= 300%, 100% = 50%) when Vigor Scythes are equipped Lore - Even After betraying those he loved, he'd lost his mind, knowing only violence and destruction. He continued to fall deeper and deeper into his endless void of darkness... until he was killed by a close friend(Erykah) Vigor Scythes - 80% boost to Atk, 20% boost to max hp, boost OD when attacked(4-6%) Category:Blog posts